Wooper
|} Wooper (Japanese: ウパー Upah) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Wooper is a mostly blue, amphibious Pokémon that resembles an upright, armless . Wooper's head is large compared to its body, and it has small, round, black eyes. It has purple, branching gills on either side of its head; the males have more branches in its gills than the females. Wooper stands on two small, round feet, and it has a large, thick tail. On its belly are dark blue curved markings. It is implied in the anime that Wooper is a dull-witted Pokémon oblivious to its surroundings. Wooper lives in most of the time. When sleeping, it partially buries itself in the mud at the bottom. It will occasionally leave the water when the air cools in the evening to search for food along the shore. While walking on land, it coats its body with a slimy, toxic film that keeps its skin from dehydrating and insulates against the cold. The film causes a shooting pain if touched barehanded. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Wooper made its anime debut in No Big Woop! , , and volunteer to watch over Olesia's school of Wooper for her. A gang of Wooper appeared in Pikachu & Pichu. A is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Pikachu and Pichu, Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Wooper was also one of the Pokémon that and were taking care of while Nurse Joy was ill in Pinch Healing!. A Wooper also made an appearance in Like It Or Lup It!. Another Wooper appeared under the ownership of Leona's parents in Hot Springing a Leak!. Multiple Wooper appeared in flashbacks in A Slippery Encounter!, One for the Goomy!, An Oasis of Hope! and Good Friends, Great Training!. One of these Wooper was close friends with when they lived together in the wetlands between Lumiose City and Laverre City. This Wooper, along with the others in its group, appeared in person in Defending the Homeland! and Beyond the Rainbow! where it was captured by 's and Army along with and to bring them to . They reappeared in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future! to watch 's performance with the rest of the wetland Pokémon. They appeared once again in A Diamond in the Rough! when and returned to the wetlands. Four of them appeared again in XY140, where one of them was fighting with a Lotad, before Goodra settled the argument. Minor appearances A Trainer used a Wooper in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Catching Competition. A Wooper appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon Beauty Contest. A Wooper appeared on a poster in Imitation Confrontation. A Wooper was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. Five Wooper were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. A Wooper was under the ownership of a Trainer who was waiting in line to register for the Whirl Cup in Octillery The Outcast. A pair of baby Wooper were shown in the pond at Mr. Shellby's house in Extreme Pokémon!. Two Wooper were seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. In Why? Why Not! thought a Wooper took 's Badges so they looked for one in order to steal the Badges. Multiple Wooper appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Wooper was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Wooper appeared in Abandon Ship!. A couple of Wooper were seen in the greenhouse in Sweet Baby James. Multiple Wooper were owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Wooper appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Several Wooper appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Several Wooper and a made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. A Wooper appeared in Camping It Up!. A Wooper appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Wooper also appeared in A Lean, Mean, Team Rocket Machine. Three Wooper appeared in Doc Brock!. A Wooper also appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Wooper also appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Wooper belonging to a appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . Wooper appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Wooper appeared in The Island of Illusions!. A group of Wooper also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Wooper appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. Multiple Wooper appeared in Going for the Gold!. A 's Wooper appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Wooper appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Wooper appeared in SM003, as an icon on the Rotom Pokédex. Pokédex entries on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Wooper is the pre-evolved form of .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Several wild Wooper appeared in a river in Ecruteak City in The Adventure. Pikachu attempted to attack the Wooper with from a tree above, but it was ineffective due to their immunity to electricity. The Wooper strike back with , sending Pikachu flying. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wooper made a cameo in The Legend where one was seen by the lake when had finished her message to in Johto. Wooper formally debuts in Murkrow Row where it was seen as one of the Pokémon in Joey's bag after helped him get it back. In Who Gives a Hoothoot?, a uses a swarm of Wooper as a part of his game stall, however after Gold and Aibo had revealed his secret to the crowd, they were possibly boxed or released. In the Goldenrod Game Corner a trainer seen with a Wooper in Gligar Glide, strangley this Wooper has arms. A Wooper is seen as one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out With Slugma. A Wooper was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Wooper in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Wooper in The Golden Boys manga. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Out of all the Pokéfloats, Wooper spends the most time on-screen. It first appears when play is on 's tail and it then floats past , , , and before finally floating away from play. While its head is small, players can also stand on the gills. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} , Great Marsh}} received from Primo , Cliff Edge Gate, Safari Zone ( ing), Ruins of Alph, Union Cave Cliff Cave Safari Zone }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} ing)}} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Camp Starlight }} |area=SOL Laboratories, Endless Level 11, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Aurora, Fontaine, Terrera}} |area=Hazy Pass (1F-8F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Treat Road (1F-19F), Ultimate Wilds (B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #1 Belly Drum Wooper|Japanese|Japan|5|December 15, 2001 to January 14, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Wooper}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Belly Drum Wooper|English|United States|5|May 5 to June 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Belly Drum Wooper}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Scary Face Wooper|English|United States|5|October 25 to 31, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Scary Face Wooper}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20}} |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its HP is 94 or higher |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=195 |name2=Quagsire |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia ]] * Wooper has the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon. ** This includes the lowest base among Ground-type Pokémon. * The blue Pokémon mini was modeled after Wooper. * Wooper was one of the first Pokémon to have its gender differences revealed, along with . Origin Wooper seems to be based on a larval , which has a flat tail and feathery, external gills. Its sprite gives it a similar coloration to that of , , and flavistic color mutants. Name origin Wooper and Upah are derived from wooper looper, a marketing term created in Japan that started a pet salamander raising fad. Wooper loopers are the Japanese term for the , a species of . In other languages |es=Wooper|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Felino|demeaning=From and bambino |it=Wooper|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=우파 Woopa|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=烏波 / 乌波 Wūbō|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Also contains |hi=वूपर Wooper|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Вупер Vuper|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} 194 de:Felino fr:Axoloto it:Wooper ja:ウパー pl:Wooper zh:乌波